In Your Arms
by Neji's Imoutou
Summary: A ChibaHaya Fanfiction. He is back but where is she?
1. Chapter 1: Comeback Time, 1st Period

**I don't own the characters! The setting of this fic is six years after the anime (where they had a reunion seven years after Koro-sensei's death). I'm sorry I couldn't make a summary. It's pretty twisted.**

* * *

 **March 11, 9:56 pm**

 **RYUUNOSUKE**

"Okaerinasai, Chiba-kun!" I smiled at Ritsu as she greeted me in my phone as I stepped out of the airport.

"Tadaima, Ritsu," I replied as I went to get a cab and drive home.

And as I stare outside the window, I slightly smiled when I realized things have changed in Japan. It's been six years since I left Japan for London. I won myself an opportunity to work to one of the best schools in architecture when I got known for my profession six years ago. But it was 9,448 kilometers away from home. I thought about it thoroughly with my parents and Rinka, and decided to give it a shot. Sadly, I lost my touch to my parents, Class 3-E, and my other friends from high school and college a year after being there because the job was no joke and things happened that I wasn't mentally ready for.

And here I am going home without anyone knowing excluding Ritsu.

When I reached my house, hesitation flew all over my body. Luckily, it's still where it used to be since the name plate says our family name. Should I press the doorbell? Where will I go if I won't? Taking a deep breath, I pressed the doorbell.

"Chiba residence, how may I help you?" I got teared up when I heard the voice of my mother making me not able to reply upon her call. "Hello, miss or mister? Are you still there?"

"Okaa-san?" I stuttered. "Is that you, Okaa-san?"

"Ryu-ryuunosuke?" I heard thuds and got worried but was surprised when the door opened and a woman ran up to the gate where I am.

She stood in front of me and opened the gate.

I was about to speak when she tackled me making us fell to the ground.

"My son, you're back. Ryuunosuke," She nuzzled her head to my chest as she cried her heart out. "I got so worried when you stopped contacting us. I miss you so much. My god, my son is back."

I felt the familiar warmth I missed so much. I kissed her head and responded to her hug.

"I won't leave anymore."

* * *

After our scene outside, we went inside the house and I was a little bit surprise because it hadn't change. I was about to ask her about Otou-san but she beat me to it saying he passed away four years back. I feel so guilty but she assured me it wasn't my fault. I knew that, but if only I haven't cut off my contacts five years ago, maybe I was there to support her. She must've been so lonely.

We dropped the subject after saying we'll visit him on Saturday. She knew it can't be tomorrow since I already planned on showing myself to my former classmates at Class 3-E. Okaa-san cooked me special dinner which was unnecessary, but when I take a looked at it, I suddenly became hungry. After I ate, she insisted to do the dishes and advice me to take a shower then sleep. I kissed her good night and made my way to my room. I then noticed that nothing changed about it. Okaa-san must've been cleaning it which made me feel guilty today for the nth time.

Before I went to the bathroom, I checked my messages and found four.

* * *

 **Sir Paulo Drew**

 **Chiba, I know you're already done here but please do visit if you have time. You are still welcome. Have a safe trip, son!**

* * *

 **Ritsu**

 **The call time for tomorrow is at 10:00 am.**

* * *

 **Lauren Wendell**

 **Be with you next week. I'll miss you!**

* * *

 **Lauren Wendell**

 **Have you arrived? Reply as soon as you read this. I love you.**

* * *

I sighed as I typed my replies. Sir Drew was the one who scouted me years ago and he took good care of me in London. Lauren is an interior designer whom I was stuck to work with. Both of us are going to accept a job here that was arranged by Sir Drew so she requested me to find her a unit to stay. Also, she's my girlfriend. We've been dating for two months now. She confessed and I couldn't say no. I still suck on communication. But honestly speaking, I love her but only as a friend. I still have my eyes on an orange-brown haired with emerald orbs beauty.

Yes, I, Chiba Ryuunosuke, is hopelessly in love with my former sniping partner, Hayami Rinka for years now.

After assuring my replies were sent, I went to the bathroom for a shower. And I stripped off my clothes, a memory came to mind. And when I started the water, I just couldn't set it aside.

* * *

 _"Hey, Chiba, wanna try the shooting gallery?" Hayami asked. "Let's bet on who gets to shoot more targets."_

 _"What are we betting for?" I asked her._

 _"Loser has to treat the winner beef stroganoff!" "You're on!"_

* * *

I slightly chuckled when I remember the results, she won against me. That was the last day of our summer vacation when we where still in Class 3-E, when we got banned at a shooting gallery. And when we counted our prizes, it was 12 to 13. The thought of beef stroganoff really motivates her.

I sighed, except for my parents, the one who I really yearn for is her. I miss her so bad that there wasn't a night I never thought of her. But I guess it was not possible to see her today or tomorrow.

When I was done, I turned the water off and got out of the tub. Once my hair is dried, I stepped out of the room and went to my luggage to get a pair of sleeping clothes. I didn't bother to unpack, instead I went straight to my bed. After realizing I really need a rest, I turned to my nightstand and stared at the two photos there. One was a class picture with Koro-sensei. The other one was a picture of me and Rinka at the summer festival taken by Koro-sensei, which I actually stole from his photo collection when we were editing for our yearbook.

I sighed and closed my eyes. And as I drifted to sleep, one name crossed my mind for the nth time today.

 _"Rinka..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Early Walking Time

**I don't own the characters!**

* * *

 **RYUUNOSUKE**

When I woke up the next day, I figured it was still dawn. Since my curtains here in my room are white, I can see no sunlight yet. I turned to the clock in my nightstand and saw 4:07 in the morning. I got up and went straight to the bathroom and fix myself. When I was done, I went to my closet to find our former uniform neatly hanging. Don't get the wrong idea. That's not what I want to get. It doesn't fit anymore but it's a precious memento of Class 3-E so I am treasuring it. I set the thought of it aside and found my bonnet. I didn't bring it to UK. Actually, I was going to give this to Rinka since there was one time when she joked about how my bonnet would suit her. And yeah, that was when it was just us. Anyway, I didn't have a chance to give it her since she didn't show up in the airport and I don't know why.

Rinka suddenly went missing two months after I left. I was still on contact with her few weeks after I departed, but she stopped responding to my messages. When I asked the others about her, they are also in the same boat as me. We were wondering where she is, how she's been doing and why did she leave without saying a single word. The last time I saw her was on my farewell party where I don't remember much because I was dead drunk. But I do know she's still alive. After all, she's Rinka... if you know what I meant.

After I got dressed, I got a sticky note before going out of my room. I went to the kitchen to stick the note to the ref's door and quietly exited the house. The note is for my mother if ever I'm still out the time she wakes up. I walked down the street and reached a familiar condominium building. It is where Rinka and her mother used to live. I guess it's been a while since I was seen here. By that, I mean I used to walk Rinka home when we were still on Class 3-E or when we had "appointments". Yes, "appoinments", we never called them dates unlike most people would. We weren't even a couple to go to dates, but we're partners.

Speaking about this building, according to the others, Rinka's mother was very angry when they went to her looking for Rinka. She barked that she had no idea where she is, and she didn't care about her whereabouts. She then spilled the beans saying that she forced Rinka out of their household but she never told them why. I knew her mother is not the kindest type of mother considering their family structure, but was the reason big enough to kick her own daughter out?

I set that thought aside and continued walking. Somehow, I ended in a park. I saw some joggers and dog walkers but I didn't care. I don't know them, anyways. I decided to take a quick rest by seating on a park bench. Suddenly, someone in jogging suit stopped in front of me.

"Chiba-kun?" I looked up to only meet playful light violet orbs staring at me. "Oh, it is you!"

"O-okano-san?" She smiled at me.

"It's been a while! How have you been?" she then seated next to me. "How was Europe?"

"I've been doing well, Europe's great, too. I've only been to London and Paris, though. How about you? What are you doing here so early?" I asked her.

"I see. I'm also doing alright. I came here every morning for exercise. I'm a gymnastic coach at Kunugigaoka Junior High School now," she answered. "And also..."

"Hmmm?"

"Call me Hinata. I'm not an Okano anymore," she blushed when she said that.

She's married, huh?

"Tell Maehara I'm sorry I missed your wedding," I smirked at her.

"Okay- ho-how did you know it's him?!"

I just laughed at her, but stopped when she glared at me.

"I didn't know. You confirmed it," she looked at me with a dull face. "Besides, if it's not Maehara, who? Some of us, former Class 3-E, were, or not are shipping the two of you. Including Koro-sensei."

"Speaking of ships on our former class, do you ship a couple in our class, Chiba-kun?" she smiled slyly. "A black-haired male and a green eyed beauty, perhaps?"

I turned away from her. I couldn't risk her seeing me blush.

"Don't you agree? Okajima-kun and Hinano-chan are such a great couple!" I then turned at her which I regretted because she smirked. "What's with that look? Did you think it was you and Rinka?"

"Of course not!"

"You're still indenial, e?"

"Okan- Hinata-san, can we drop the subject?"

"Fine, you're going to show yourself later, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I want to see if you guys followed my instructions well," I smirked and she glared at me.

"Don't you trust us, Mister Architect? We had Ritsu review all the details!" I slightly chuckled at her comeback.

We are talking about the building that we build as an hangout at the mountain which I designed six years ago. We left the school classroom and training grounds as they are. But we decided to build a two story building made of wood like how we renovated Young Leaf Park. The second floor has two rooms for sleepover: one for the boys and one for the girls with each having a bathroom. The first floor has four rooms. One is an entertainment living room with games, couches and all. The next room is the dining hall. The other two are comfort rooms, one for each gender. We also repaired the pool Koro-sensei made for us and remodeled the room where we cooked back in the School Festival and turned it into a kitchen. We also build a storage room which is divided into two: one for our normal props and the other one for our former weapons. Yeah, we asked Karasuma-sensei to let us keep them.

"Are we sleeping over tonight?" I asked her.

"Uhuh, we'll be having a bonefire at the track grounds according to Ritsu," I nodded. "I hope we are complete this year but..."

She sighed and turned to me.

"I miss her, too."

"Anyway, I guess I need to go before Hirota wakes up!" she then stood up and stretched a little.

Hirota?

"I thought Maehara's name was Hiroto," I said.

"Oh, Hirota's our son. You'll meet him later," she smiled at me. "See you!"

I only waved back to her as she started jogging away. I gave out a bittersweet smile. They already have a family. And here I am, without any thought of settling down just yet.

I then got up and started wandering around again. My feet lead me to a cafe/bakery with a familiar name: Kunugigaoka's Mother. It must be Hara-san's. I entered the cafe and a homey atmosphere welcomed me.

"Welcome, sir, what would you like to have?" a waiter asked me as I sit to one of the chairs.

"It's my first time here so can I get a menu?"

"I understand," he went to the cashier and grabbed a piece of paper then comeback. "Please call me or another waiter if you are ready to order."

I nodded and he bowed. When I decided what to order, I called the waiter back and he served my orders within two minutes. My orders were special egg sandwich and mocha. I started eating when I realized I haven't check my messages for today. I took out my phone and and saw it's already quarter to six. I looked outside and saw it lighting up. I punch my passcode and went to my messages to find six but only three mattered.

* * *

 **Unknown Number**

 **Chiba-kun! It's Hinata. I got your number from Ritsu. I didn't tell Hiroto about you yet so be sure to come later or I will drag you!**

* * *

 **Ritsu**

 **Chiba-kun, Hinata-san asked for your number. I gave it to her so if an unknown number sent you a message, that's probably her. I'm also going to remind you that our gathering starts at 10 am today!**

* * *

 **Lauren Wendell**

 **I see. Be safe now. I love you.**

* * *

I didn't bother to reply Ritsu and Hinata-san but I did save the number.

* * *

 **To: Lauren Wendell**

 **Likewise.**

* * *

I sighed. I guess I need Maehara's advice when it comes to breaking up. I'll asked him later.

I went home after paying and prepared my things for the gathering. I'm also going to bring their souvenirs so I ended carrying three bags. For some reason, I also took Rinka's even though the possibility of her attending is close to zero. My mom is also having me to take the beef stroganoff she is cooking for everybody. Mom thought it's everybody's favorite since I always brought some to school aside from my bento. Yes, I cook. What she didn't know is that Rinka was the one who was eating it. And much to my dismay, she won't share. That tsundere is very selfish when it comes to her favorite food.

When I was done preparing, it was already 8:30. Mom's still cooking some sides so I decided to pack the main food she cooked. It took us another thirty minutes before finishing all preparations. Since I was going to carry four bags (including the one with the foods), mom called for a cab. I had the cab took me in the up until the staircase to school. I had the driver help me with two bags in exchange for an extra (large) tip. When we reached the top, Ritsu greeted me and told I was the first one to arrive. We had the food in the kitchen and the driver left after I paid him. I made my way to the building and was fascinated to see how well did it turn out. When I entered, I slightly feel kinda proud since they did it seriously. I went up stairs still carrying three bags and opened the room to the left which I regretted. Why? I was expecting 5 wood triple decks and not six pink double decks. It was the girls' room. I looked at the beds to see they painted their names on them. The first one is Kurahashi-san and Hinata-san's. Kayano-san and Hazama-san owned the next one. Okuda-san and Kataoka-san's bed are next to them. Rinka's bed is the fourth one and she shares it with Nakamura-san. The next one belongs to Hara-san and Yada-san, while the last one is owned by Kanzaki-san and Fuwa-san. After I realized what I have been doing, I immediately exited and opened the door to the right. It's a relief that no one'ss here yet, or else. As I enter the other door,, I sighed in relief to see five triple decks and went to find mine. We named every bed and arrange them by our student numbers, from top to bottom.

The first one is for Karma, Isogai and Okajima. The second one is for Kimura, Nagisa and Sugaya. The third one is for Sugino, Takebayashi and I. The next one is for Terasaka, Maehara and Mimura. And the last one is for Muramatsu, Yoshida and Itona. When I reached my bed, I put all three bags on the floor and lied on the bed. I was a little tired. But then, nervousness entered my system when I heard some voices downstairs.

They're here.


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation Anniversary Time

**Normal POV**

A familiar blonde opened the kitchen door to find a bag of foods.

"Sumire-san must be here," he mumbled.

He started preparing the ingredients for this event's menu, not minding what the contents of the bag. The blonde is Muramatsu Takuya, the best cook among the former Class 3-E. Their family business, which he has taken over years ago grew into a chain of five-star restaurants. He is now married to a senior accountant with one daughter. His wife refused to come to the gathering because she is needed in Tokyo but allowed their daughter to attend. He left her with Ritsu in the hangout room.

He was slicing ingredients when the door opened to revealed another person from the food business, Yoshida Sumire. The former Hara Sumire, owner of the most famous bakery/cafe in town, "Kunugigaoka's Mother". She married Yoshida Taisei three years ago. They have a two-year old son.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Muramatsu-kun. I'm sorry if I'm late," this sparked the blonde's interest. "I guess I'll start cooking soba."

"Eh? That's not your bag, Sumire-san?" the blonde asked. "I thought you came earlier than me."

"No, I just got here. I thought that's yours the first minute I entered the kitchen," Sumire answered.

"Then whose bag is this? I mean, the only people who use the kitchen are you, Isogai and I but Isogai said he is going to be late because of an emergency meeting so it can't be his."

"Let's take a look at it," Sumire suggested and the blonde obliged.

When they took out the contents of the bag, they were two pans of beef stroganoff, and a big food container full with hishi mochi.

"Ano sa," Sumire started. "Who do you recall eating beef stroganoff?"

"I don't know since I don't eat with the others except with Terasaka Gang back then," he responded. "Anyway, the one who brought this will surely come back to get i-"

"Beef stroganoff? Sumire-chan, Muramatsu-kun, you cooked beef stroganoff?" the two turned their heads to the one who spoke.

It was Nakamura Rio. She's now a tour guide for foreigners in Japan. She is currently in a relationship with Sugaya Sosuke, the Director of the town's Art Gallery.

"We didn't. We got here to find that bag," Sumire explained. "Do you know who always eats beef stroganoff?"

Rio didn't answer her. Instead, she marched to the building where she thought the culprit might be. She slammed the door of the hangout room and shouted, "CHIBA RYUUNOSUKE! IF YOU ARE HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

There were three adults, four children and Ritsu in the room. They were Sugino Tomohito, professional baseball player, and his wife, the former Kanzaki Yukiko. They're with their twin daughters, Tomoyo and Yumiko. The other adult was Yoshida Taisei with his son, Zei. The last child was Muramatsu Megumi.

It's a good thing the kids were all playing when Nakamura barged in.

"Rio-chan, what's wrong?" Yukiko asked. "Chiba?"

"Nakamura-san, he's in London," Yoshida said.

"What do you mean if you are here? I don't think he's back yet," Sugino added.

"Datte! Someone brought beef stroganoff and it can't be anyone else but him!"

"Huh?"

"Is beef stroganoff his favorite food?" Sugino asked.

"Argh! No! It's just that it's Rinka's favorite food and Chiba used to bring her that when we were in middle school and in college!" Nakamura explained. "Have you guys seen him?!"

"Er... I don't th-" "If it's Chiba-kun, he's back. I think he's resting upstairs."

Ritsu cut off Sugino.

"What?!"

"That's it! I'm dragging him down!"

The blonde made her way up the wooden stairs with heavy steps making the kids frightened but Yukiko took care of them. She slammed the door open making the black-haired guy flinched in horror. Rio angrily marched to the third triple deck while the guy stand up.

"You bastard!" she aimed to punch but he dodged. "You cut off your ties five years ago to come back just like that?! Do you really think we'll welcome you open arms?! The others might, but I'm telling you, you damned sniper, I am not going to forgive you anytime soon!"

Rio was about to punch him again but he caught her fist.

"I'm sorr-" he was cut off when someone managed to punch him.

It was Sugino.

"What was that for, man?!" Chiba asked him.

"Does it hurt? I'm just checking if you are the real deal and if you are even alive," the baseball player answered in mocking tone. "Half a decade we waited for a news about you. Half a decade we tried our best to contact you. Some of us actually thought you died."

"Hey, now. Don't be hard on Chiba-kun. I'm sure he has reasons," Yukiko said while entering the scene. "Why don't we all go downstairs, wait for the others and hear him out? While waiting, we could introduce him to the children."

The two glared at him but followed what the former class idol told them to do. The four adults made their way out of the room and down.

* * *

 **RYUUNOSUKE**

I followed the three downstairs and was surprised by the scene I saw. Yoshida was taking care of four kids. By the looks of it, he's a great father. This made me realize how much I missed.

"Someone care to tell me how many weddings and births I missed?" I asked them.

They all turned they head and glared except for Kanzaki-san who just stared at me. It's a good thing I was expecting that.

"Why don't you figure that out yourself?" Yoshida mocked.

"Chiba-kun, you missed five weddings, ten engagement parties, and six births of children. All in all, that's 21!" Ritsu answered.

"Ritsu!" Nakamura-san groaned.

"Papa, who is that man? He has no eyes!" I turned to a boy who looks like Yoshida.

"He's your papa and mama's friend, Zei-kun," Yoshida smiled at the boy. "Why don't you kids come over here and introduce yourself to him?"

The four children gathered around me and I tried to guess who their parents are. The only boy has to be Yoshida's since he called him "Papa" a while back. Two out of the three girls must be twins or sisters at least. They look a lot like Kanzaki-san but with dark blue eyes. Kanzak- Yukiko-san must've married Sugino. The last girl is a blonde with dark eyes. But since it's a darker shade of blonde, the father must be Muramatsu.

"Hello, I'm Sugino Tomoyo!" said the girl whose hair is in two buns. "This is my twin sister, Sugino Yumiko! We're three years old!"

She pointed to the girl whose hair is down. They both smiled at me so I did the same.

"I'm Muramatsu Megumi! I'm two years old!" the blonde girl said.

I turned to the boy.

"I'm Yoshida Zei! I'm also two!"

"What is your name, sir?" Yumiko asked.

"I'm your Uncle Ryuu," I smiled at them. "Do you kids like chocolates?"

"Mom, can we? Can we?" Yumiko asked Yukiko-san.

"Please, Auntie? We'll drink a lot of waters after!" Megumi added.

Oh, yeah. Yukiko-san is a nurse. She must've their health guarded.

"Alright. You can but you must eat vegetables today. Is that a deal?" Yukiko-san smiled at them.

"Deal!"

"Hey, what about us? You have something for the kids you didn't meet until today yet you don't have something for your former classmates?" Sugino asked.

"I brought four bags, didn't I? The first bag has food, the backpack has my things and the other two have your souvenirs. Let's wait for the others," I replied. "I'll just go back upstairs for the chocolates."

It didn't take long for me to get the chocolates. After I gave them to the kids, they started playing again and we chatted to catch up. I found out some things like the first couple who tied the knot is Kimura and Touka-san, which happened five years ago. Maehara married Hinata-san at that same year. Sugino and Yukiko-san's wedding was four years ago. Muramatsu married Takebayashi's cousin three years ago in a double wedding with Yoshida and Sumire-san. And there are five weddings on the way: Mimura and Fuwa-san's, Nagisa and Kayano-san, Itona with a model, Takebayashi with a cafe manager, and the wedding that will be held next week, Isogai and Kataoka-san.

They also told me about their current jobs and standings. Who would have thought Terasaka is now the Municipal Vice Mayor? I also found out that KMedia, where the majority of them work, is founded by Isogai four years ago. It is currently the most respected Entertainment Company in the region.

I sure missed a lot, no kidding.

We were talking about how Terasaka ended in his position when we heard the door opened. We turned our heads to see two orange heads and a violet head. It's the Maehara's.

"Ohayou gozaim- CHIBA?!"

"Yo, Maehara. Long time no see?" I responded awkwardly.

Before I knew it, he is now in front of me. He aimed to punch me, which I luckily dodged. I sighed inwardly.

Here we go again.

Before I knew it, we were eating lunch at the dining room. Everyone who arrived after Maehara did the same thing. I also met the two remaining children, Hirota and Makoto.

Hirota has Maehara's hair but he inherited his mother's eyes. Makoto, the son of Kimura and Touka-san, on the other hand, inherited all his features from his father.

"So, Chiba, you are coming to our wedding, right?" Isogai asked.

"Of course. I'll be hunted by you guys if I don't attend," I answered. "But can I bring someone?"

I don't know why but they all turned to me.

"You're bringing your mother? No problem," Megu-san said.

"It's not her," I responded. "My girlfriend. I am asking if I can bring my girlfriend."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" – them.

I only nodded.

"Is it the same girl two years ago?" Nakamura-san asked in an irritated tone.

"Two years ago?" I blinked. "I've been single until two months ago. What do you mean two years ago?"

"Hey, now. Don't act so innocent. You know, two years ago. When an old friend in London invited me for a wedding, I decided to drop by the school you're working at. But unfortunately, the security guard told me and I quote "Sir Chiba has not allowed his fans to approach him. He's busy." Out of the blue, a British girl with brown hair and ash-colored eyes appeared in front of and told me not to bother her handsome boyfriend," she glared at me. "Do you know how embarrassing that was?!"

"You tried to visit me?"

"She didn't tell you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Rio was pissed for a week for that, Chiba. She even took out her frustrations on me," Sugaya added.

"You can bring your girlfriend," Isogai said. "It's nothing, really."

"Thanks."

"Just make sure she will not give us the same bitchy attitude. Why are you even in a relationship with someone like her?" Nakamura-san mocked.

I guess I need to talk to Lauren.

"Anyway, Muramatsu, Takebayashi, Itona, why didn't you bring the girls?" Fuwa-san asked.

"Shina went back to Tokyo. They're also having a class reunion," Muramatsu explained.

"Anise has pictorial," Itona answered.

"Karen said she'd rather not attend. She'll be out of place," Takebayashi replied.

We talked about some random things and decided we'll go for a swim all afternoon. After dinner, we went to the track grounds to prepare for tonight's bonfire. When it was eight, the parents had the kids sleep and have Ritsu watch over them at the hangout room while the others prepare the party at the sight. We paid respects our senseis, and chatted like they are with us. We grilled marshmallows and did all things you can do in bonfire.

"Ne, let's play truth or drink!" Okajima suggested but the girls frowned at him.

"No drinking of liquors! Don't you guys remember what happened on Chiba-kun's Farewell Party years ago?! We took care of all of you so no drinking!" Fuwa-san complained.

"Yeah! You guys were so wasted!" Kurahashi-san added.

"But what else can we do to catch up?"

"Truth or slap!" Karma suggested with an evil smirk.

"That's too much, Karma," Nagisa sweatdropped. "Getting hit by 25 people."

"The only one who can hit the "it" is the one who asked the question," Karma explained.

"GAME!" all girls chirped.

"We can use of this bottle. I'll spin it!" Hinata-san said. "The opening of the bottle indicates the "it" and the bottom for the one who'll ask the question."

First spin, opening: Sugino, bottom: Sugaya.

"Sugino, how many girl friends did you have before Yukiko-san?"

"That's too easy!" Touka-san complained.

"None. It was only her," Sugino answered with confidence and spin the bottle.

Opening: Takebayashi, bottom: Okajima.

I am guessing he'll ask him something perverted.

I was right and we have the game going until the opening of the bottle stopped on me and the bottom stopped on Touka-san.

"Finally!" Nakamura-san exclaimed.

"You've been waiting for his turn, Nakamura-san?" Kimura asked.

"Of course! Not just me, but all girls," Nakamura-san smirked.

"So, what's the question?" I asked and Touka-san smirked.

"Since you just came back, I'll give you a very easy question that is answerable by either yes or no," she smiled sweetly. "Chiba-kun, are you in love with Rinka?"

I saw this coming.

"Nice try, Hon. But Chiba has a girlfriend," Kimura said.

All of the sudden, a debate came to place. They didn't even let me answer so I just keep quiet. It's not that I'm avoiding the question. They just didn't let me speak up. But it seems they won't be done with the debate any sooner so I decided to speak up.

"Yes, I am," they stopped talking and turned to me. "No follow up questions."

I spinned the bottle and we continue the game. When we all had our turns, we stopped. And at that moment, we were in silence. I didn't know why.

"Can I ruin the night?" we all turned to Okajima. "I found out something that could've been useful years ago."

"What do you mean?" Isogai asked.

"It's about our missing classmate," he spoked. "I found out why Hayami's mother disowned her."

We all froze.

"What?!"

"Almost a week ago, I went to visit my folks because it's my old man's birthday. There I was shocked to find Hayami's mother drinking with my parents. I heard it then," he started his story. "That she kicked her out because she refused to marry me. Turns out we were bound by fixed marriage a long time ago."

What? Rinka was arranged? Okajima then looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Chiba. I found out too late," he said. "If I had known earlier, maybe I could have asked for you guys to bail us out of it. Maybe she's still with us."

"You don't need to apologize," I said. "It's not your fault."

"So she disobeyed her mother in that arrangement?" Kataoka-san asked. "But kicking your own daughter just because she wants to be happy is too irrational!"

"Her mother was never understanding," Touka-san said.

"I hope she's fine," Sumire-san added.

"We should sleep, guys. It's already 2 am," Maehara suggested.

We all obliged. But I won't sleep at our room.

My feet carried me to our favorite sniping place. I climbed up that tree to my usual place. I leaned and closed my eyes.

What Okajima said was true, if only he found out years ago, maybe we had help them out of it.

I really miss her.

 _"Where are you, Rinka?"_

* * *

 **RINKA**

"Isn't there anything we can do to make you stay?" Domouto-san asked.

He's my boss, the Editor-In-Chief of the newspaper I worked as a news writer for four and a half years now. I am what you call a ghostwriter since I wrote under his name, though. I asked to be one because I couldn't risk someone finding me.

"Yes, Rinka. We can double your salary or triple it," Seiren-san, our associate editor, added.

"I'm sorry but this is not about money, actually. I've been away from home for how many years now," I smiled at them. "I wish to go back there."

They both sighed.

"How about your job at the Shooting Alley?" Domouto-san asked. "You are that place' manager for almost six years."

"They already found a replacement. I resigned there, first. They also offered increasing my salary like the two of you but I am sorry. As I said, I missed my home and wish to go back," I explained. "I've been preparing for this months ago."

"There's no stopping you, is there?" Seiren-san asked and I shook my head.

They stood up and hugged me.

"Thank you, Rinka. Please come visit anytime," Seiren-san said. "You are more than welcome. We'll miss you."

I got teary eyed and hugged back. They have been guiding me these past years. I have grown attached to them. We bid our farewells and I made my way out the building. Just as I stepped outside, my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and smiled, then answered the call.

"What's up?" I greeted.

"Rinka, you are coming to the wedding, right? I asked for an extra invitation for you!" she said.

"Yes, I'm coming. I'll be home at Monday. Did you buy the condo unit with the money I sent you last time?"

"Done. But seriously, Rinka. Whatever happens, you'll attend, right?"

What's with those questions?

"I promised, right? Why are you asking such questions?"

"Rinka... he's back."

He's back? Who is he?

"Who's back?"

"Ugh... you know who."

"I don't, actually. Now get straight to the point. Who is back?"

"Chiba... he's invited, too."

I flinched. He's back?

"Hello? Rinka? Rinka, are you still there?"

"I see. Don't worry, I'll still attend. I gotta go. I'll see you in four days."

"Wait, Rink-" I hung up.

I made my way to the bus stop and conveniently, a bus just stopped. I rode it thinking nothing but what she said earlier.

Ryuunosuke's back.

A lot of questions entered my mind, made me recall a memory.

* * *

 _The girls and I groaned. Except for Nagisa, Isogai and Karma, the boys are dead drunk. Like seriously? We didn't come to this party to take care of them. We came here to bid Ryuunosuke a proper goodbye for crying out loud!_

 _Ryuunosuke rented a whole hotel for his farewell party with us, the former Class 3-E students. His flight for London is the day after tomorrow. But for now, here he is. Singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" along with Sugino, Maehara, Kimura and Okajima, and Mimura for air guitar._

 _They are so damn wasted._

 _"Can't we just knock them out and bring them to their room? That's easier than dragging them while in that state," Fuwa suggested as she tried to get Mimura's glass._

 _"These boys! They are so going to get it tomorrow!" Kurahashi groaned in annoyance._

 _"Rinka, take that soon-to-be London guy to his room. It'll be bad if anything happens to him," Yada suggested and I just sighed. "We'll handle things here."_

 _I went to him and tried to snatch his drink. Keyword: tried. He looked up and saw me, or at least I think because I can't see his eyes._

 _"Rinka~ are you going to drink with me? Hihi," he said._

 _Hihi?_

 _"Go to your room, Ryuunosuke. Enough with alcohol, damn it!"_

 _"Hmmm?" he pouted. "But I am having so much fun. Come on, and join me."_

 _HE POUTED. THIS GUY IS OUT OF CHARACTER. DID THE ALCOHOL DO THIS? IT'S NOT THAT HE'S CUTE OR ANYTHING. HE'S ACTUALLY CREEPING ME OUT._

 _"Stop drinking," I glared at him. "Come on. I'll accompany you to your room."_

 _"If Rinka says so," he dropped the glass then he puts his right arm around my shoulders. "You can make me do anything you want, you know?"_

 _"What do you mean by that?" I set aside the thought of his arms around my shoulder and lead him to the stairs._

 _"Are you dense or I'm just a coward?" he chuckled. "Don't you get it, Rinka? You are special to me because I love you."_

 _"Alcohol must've consumed your system," I retorted. "You are starting to spout nonsense things."_

 _"You don't believe me? Don't you know that drunk people don't lie?" he chuckled. "But I don't see the point of telling you right now. I mean, I'm going away. I'm such an idiot. But you know, just say that you don't want me to go and I'll rip my plane tickets in front of you."_

 _"Enough talking already. We're almost at your room," I sighed._

 _He was still talking but I paid no attention to him. I guided him to his room and helped him to bed. When I thought he's already lying in his bed, I was already at the door to exit._ _But all of the sudden, I was pulled and pinned in the door. I look up to see my former sniping trapped me between his body and the door. I felt his gaze and was surprised when I saw his eyes staring at me._

 _"W-what do you think you're doing?" I asked._

 _He sighed and said, "I thought I want to stare at the most amazing woman I ever met. I do love you, Rinka. I'm maybe drunk right now but it's true. You always sparked my interests and all until one day, I woke up to find myself completely at your mercy."_

 _"I will not ask how you feel about me because it's pointless. I'm going away," he laughed slightly. "But if you feel the same way, can you please wait for me?"_

 _"I, uhh, why don-" I was cut off when I felt something on my lips._

 _That's when I realized he is kissing me._

 _RYUUNOSUKE. IS. KISSING. ME._

 _DAMN IT, RINKA. PULL AWAY._

 _I was in shock but I pulled away when I recovered. He looks down and muttered an apology. He freed me and opened the door._

 _I walked out of the room. I thought I can sigh in relief but I'm mistaken when someone hugged me from behind._

 _"I love you, Rinka," I can smell the alcohol in his breathe. "I'll miss you."_

 _He then let go and walked back to his room. I went back to help the other girls downstairs and acted as nothing happened._

* * *

Though I know he was drunk and there was no way for him to remember what he told me that night, I did wait for him. I do feel the same way. And that's one reason I did something my mother disowned me for. But I don't regret doing it.

I shook away those memories and stepped out of the bus. I opened the door to my house and shouted, "I'm home!". I then heard little footsteps coming from the inside and tackled me into a hug.

 _ **"Welcome home, Momma!"**_

* * *

 **I don't own the characters. Please review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: Comeback Time, 2nd Period

**Here's the next chapter. Please review! The more reviews, the sooner the updates.**

 **I don't own the characters or Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

A brunette and a blonde were in the airport waiting for four people to arrive. They were Kimura Touka and Nakamura Rio.

"Rio-chan, when did their flight land again?" Touka asked her companion.

"Rinka said around 3. They should be here any moment now," Rio answered.

That's right. Nakamura Rio was the only one among the former Class 3-E students who knew the Tsundere sniper's whereabouts. She have been keeping it from the rest for four years until last Thursday at the class' gathering.

When Rio called Rinka that night, she didn't expect for Touka to hear her. That's why she got busted by the married woman and she spilled the beans in exchange of keeping it from the others. She found Rinka four years ago at Osaka when she toured there. Rinka begged Rio to keep her secret in exchange of what is the full story behind her disappearance. Rio also hid this from her boyfriend.

"Nakamura-san? Touka-san? What are the two of you doing here?" they both flinched when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

Gulping, they both turned around to find a black haired man whose bangs covered up to his eyes.

"C-chiba-kun? Wha-what are you doing here?" Touka stuttered.

"I asked you first but I'm fetching my girl friend," he responded. "How about you, guys?"

"We're here to meet a new newswriter for KNewspaper," Touka answered. "The journalist is Rio's friend that's why I invited her to come with me."

"Chiba-kun, if you are fetching your girl friend, shouldn't you be on the other side? The only ones who will get our of this arrival section are domestic passengers," Rio asked.

"Oh, she's coming from Kyoto. She have relatives there," Chiba replied. "Should we wait for them together?"

They flinched but got recovered fast. Then, Rio thought something that could help them in the situation.

"But wouldn't she get jealous? I mean, you're waiting for her with two other women," Rio said while Touka nodded. "Besides, we'd rather not be seen with you on public. People these days are too judgmental. They might mistook us flirting with you."

"That reminds me. Okay, I'll be going over there then," they both sighed in relief. "I'll see you both at the wedding?"

"Of course!" Touka said. "That was close."

"You said it," Rio sighed.

Then, they heard a cellphone ringing. They looked at each other and figured it was Rio's mobile. She took the gadget out from her purse and see who's calling.

"It's Rinka," she said and answered. "Where are you?"

Touka signaled for her to put it in speaker but she refused.

"Cr? I'm at the entrance of the waiting area for domestic arrival section," Rio said talking to Rinka. "I have a surprise for you."

 _'Oh, yeah. She didn't tell her I found out about their secret,'_ Touka thought.

"What are you wearing?" Rio asked. "How about the three?"

"White sweater, black leggings, gray newsboy hat and black boots with autumn colored scarf for you. Tiara-chan is wearing a yellow sundress with blue denim jacket and sandals. Sora-san is wearing black sweater, brown fitted pants and black sneakers. Kiddo's wearing white hoodie, blue pants, white shoes and a gray beanie. And all of you except for Sora-san are wearing sunglasses. What? You got separated from Sora-san and Kiddo? Got it," Rio said. "We'll talk later. And oh, don't be shocked if you see Chiba-kun. He's here waiting for his girlfriend as well. But no worries, I'm not with him."

"Okay, Rinka. See you," Rio hanged up then faced Touka. "I'm so excited!"

"If you're excited, what am I? I haven't seen that sniper for six years!" Touka retorted.

"Ye-" "Auntie Rio!" They both turned to the little boy who called her.

"Rinnosuke-kun!" the blonde ran to the boy, kneel and lift him up. "Boy, you've grown big! Where's your momma?"

"She went to fetch Tiara-sama to the CR since she was taking so long," Sora-san explained. "It's nice to see you again, Rio-sama."

Fuujioka Sora. She is the boy's babysitter. She has dark blue hair and black eyes.

"Me, too, Sora-san. Oh, yeah," Rio looked at Touka. "Meet Kimura Touka. She's also Rinka's friend from Middle School."

"Hello there," Touka greeted.

"Greetings, Kimura-sama. I am Fuujioka Sora, Rinnosuke-sama's babysitter. Nice to meet you," Sora introduced.

"Don't be too formal. Touka is fine," Touka said to the babysitter then turned to the boy Rio was carrying. "How about you, little boy? What's your name? I'm your Auntie Touka."

 _'Wow. He looks just like Rinka with black hair,'_ Touka thought.

"Hello, Auntie Touka! I'm Himeru Rinnosuke! I'm four years old!"

"You're so cute. I'll have you meet my son later! I'm sure the two of you will get along!"

"Yay! A new playmate!" the boy giggled.

"Rinka sure is taking so long. Where are those two!?" Rio complained.

"Rio-nee!" they all turned their heads to the one who called the blonde.

"Tiara-chan!" Rio greeted the approaching brown orange head but frowned when she realized she something. "Where's Rinka?"

"She kinda ran off earlier when I bumped into a guy," the girl said. "That guy even mistook me for her. She texted me to find you. I thought she's already here."

"A guy?" Rio asked. "Was he wearing a green jacket and a gray beanie?"

"Yeah! And his bangs were way too long, I couldn't see his eyes," Tiara explained.

 _'Chiba-kun,'_ Rio thought.

"Ehem," Touka said and that made Rio realize she haven't introduce Tiara to her yet.

"Oh, Tiara-chan, this is Kimura Touka. She used to be our classmate back in middle school," Rio introduced. "Touka, this is Himeru Tiara."

"Nice to meet you, Kimura-san," this made the older lady frowned. "Please call me, Tiara."

"Nice to meet you, too, but please don't call me that. That sounds like my mother-in-law. Touka will do," they shook hands. "Now, where's that tsundere sniper?"

"Behind you," said a cool voice behind the women. "Looks like someone have some explaining to do."

Rinka was glaring at Rio but she was caught off guard when she was tackled by her two former classmates.

"Rinka!"

* * *

 **RINKA**

After they tackled me, Rio explained why Touka is here. She was careless.

"... I'm really sorry," Rio said while I'm still looking at her.

I gave her a sharp look which made her flinched. After that, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's okay," I then smiled at her which probably surprised her. "I was going to tell you it's okay if you tell your boyfriend about me. You've been hiding it from him ever since you got together."

"Then how about we all have dinner outside and call the boys?" Touka suggested. "I'm sure Sugaya-kun and Justice would like to see you again. And also, Justice can bring Makoto-kun!"

"Did I hear dinner?" Tiara's eyes sparkled. "Let's go!"

"Then let's go get a cab?" I suggested but Touka shook her head.

"I have our mini van. Let's go with that," Touka said.

She then lead us to the van. Rio texted Sugaya and Kimura on the way to the restaurant they had picked.

"Are we going to our new home, Momma?" Rinnosuke asked.

He's sitting beside me while Tiara and Sora are behind us. Rio is beside Touka who is driving. Our luggages are at the back.

"No, Kiddo," I smiled at him. "We are going to meet three people for dinner first. Your aunties are hungry. Aren't you hungry, Rinnosuke?"

"I am, too! Yay! We are going to eat!" he giggled which made me smile.

"I gotta admit, Rinka. You sure looked happy with your life," Touka said while driving. "Cannot see the weariness and insecurities in your eyes anymore."

"I am happy," I smiled as she peeked at me through the mirror. "I guess everything happens for a reason."

"Hey, apparently Kimura was with Karma and Manami so he invited them. Is that okay, Rinka?" Rio said.

"It's alright," I responded. "Where are we eating, anyways?"

"I had Sosuke to go to the nearest Muramatsu Restaurant to your condominium building. He's already there and saved us a spot."

"Muramatsu Restaurant? That's like the best restaurants in Tokyo!" Tiara said. "I can't believe I am finally eating there! Can you imagine it?"

"Of course, I can. The owner is also our former classmate," I answered.

"Oh, yeah. Kinda forgot about that," Tiara said. "So are we staying at the same condo building as you, Rio-nee?"

"No, Tiara. My boyfriend bought us a house in a subdivision near the Municipal Hall. That's where I live," Rio responded. "Ah, there it is! And that two cars belong to Karma and Sosuke. They must be here."

Touka parked beside the cars and we went out of the vehicle. Sora carried Rinnosuke so he won't be lost and we followed Rio who lead us in and we went to a private room. She opened the door and they all went in. Except for me.

Touka looked back at me and asked what's wrong. I sighed inwardly.

It's not like you're facing all of them at once, Rinka. It's just four of them.

"Nothing," I smiled slightly. "Let's go."

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Kimura Justice was nearby the research center where two of his former classmates in Class 3-E works because of a robbery incident. The culprit is already caught and they are getting ready to go to the station when he spotted a familiar red head.

"Karma!" he called. "Are you going to visit Okuda-san?"

"Kimura?" the red head said. "Yeah. Since our job for today will be finish earlier than expected, I suggested we hang out a bit to relax."

"That's ni-" "Kimura! If you want you can go home today! We'll take care of the rest!" his superior said.

"Looks like we're not the only ones," Karma smirked.

Justice thanked his superior and went back to Karma when he received two text messages.

* * *

 **Sugaya Sosuke**

 **Hey, Kimura. Rio said to text you where we are meeting. It's at Muramatsu's restaurant in front of Asano Heights.**

* * *

 **Nakamura Rio-san**

 **Hey! If you are done with your work, come to the restaurant Sosuke will text you. Be sure to fetch Makoto-kun first! We have a surprise!**

* * *

He wondered why but turned to the red head beside him.

"Karma, you live on Asano Heights, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Karma answered.

"Well, I don't know why but Nakamura-san suddenly arranged dinner for us at the restaurant in front of that building," he explained. "I mean, we live in the same subdivision and there's a branch of Muramatsu's restaurant there as well."

"Can we join?" Karma asked. "Manami will be out in few minutes. And you can ride with us since you didn't bring your car."

"I'll asked Nakamura-san," Karma nodded in response.

* * *

 **To: Nakamura Rio-san**

 **Can Karma and Okuda-san join?**

* * *

Good thing he got a reply in a minute.

* * *

 **Nakamura Rio-san**

 **They can.**

* * *

"She said yes," Kimura announced. "Say, can we fetch Makoto first before heading there? His Prep School is on the way."

"Sure," Karma responded.

After a while, Manami got out greeting her boy friend and her former classmate. They rode Karma's car and fetch the policeman's son. Justice waited for the school bell to ring before going out of the car.

"Otou-chan!" chirped a familiar blue haired boy.

"Makoto!" he went to the boy and carry him.

He was chatting with his son as he made their way to Karma's car. He asked how was his day in the whole car ride to the meeting place. When they got there, Sugaya was waiting for them and lead them to a private room with a round table with nine chairs and two kidchairs.

"Looks like we've company," Karma said. "What are your girls up to?"

"If I know, I wouldn't be thinking about it," Sugaya responded. "Take a seat, guys. Rio said they're on their way."

"Where's Okaa-chan?" Makoto asked.

"She's on her way," Justice smiled at his son. "Maybe she'll be with a new friend."

After a few minutes, Rio entered the room with two other woman following her.

 _'Hayami-san?'_ they all thought when they saw the brown orange head who followed the blue haired woman who was carrying a boy.

But when the woman took her sunglasses off, they were greeted by golden orbs instead of emerald which caused them a bit of disappoinment.

"Where i-" Justice was about to ask where his wife is when two other woman entered. It was his wife and someone who's hair is covered by the newsboy hat she's wearing.

"Come and seat down," Rio invited the three other woman then turned to the one with hat. "You can take off your hat and sunglasses now."

When they all took their seats, the mysterious woman took off her hat and sunglasses which made the four froze for the second time.

"Hayami-san," they said in unison.

* * *

 **RINKA**

"Is that really you?" Okuda stuttered.

"Long time no see, I guess," I smiled. "Sugaya, Kimura, Okuda, Karma."

"Ehem!" Tiara interupted. "We are here, too."

"I know you guys want some answers but introduce yourselves to the others first," Rio instructed them.

"Yeah, okay," Okuda started. "I'm Okuda Manami. I'm a researcher."

"Akabane Karma," Karma smirked then put his arms around Okuda. "I'm a bureaucrat. Also Manami's boyfriend."

"Sugaya Sosuke. I'm the Director at this town's Art Gallery," Sugaya said. "I'm Rio's boyfriend."

"Kimura Justice. Police officer," Kimura said. "I'm Touka's husband. This is our son, Makoto. "

I eyed my two adult companions.

"Nice to meet all of you," Sora bowed. "I'm Fuujioka Sora. This boy's babysitter."

"I'm Himeru Tiara," Tiara said.

"And the boy is?" Karma asked.

"This is Himeru Rinnosuke," I smiled at them. "My son."

I saw them froze then continued, "Also, my surname is not Hayami. It's Himeru. My name's Himeru Rinka."


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Time, 1st Period

**Here's the next chapter. Please review! I don't own the original characters.**

* * *

 **NO ONE'S POV**

The four couldn't swallow what their tsundere sniper said.

She has a son. And her surname changed. That means-

"I see," Karma was the first one to react. "That's why I didn't find you. Your surname changed. I should've considered finding you by your given name."

"You tried to find her, Akabane-san?" Tiara asked.

"We all did," Kimura answered. "But Karma's a bureaucrat so he has ties all over Japan. We thought he'll be the first one to find you."

"And Rio knew about this?" Sugaya asked Rinka.

"She found me at Osaka four years ago. And I asked her to keep it a secret," she answered. "Don't be mad at her."

"The food's here," Touka said.

They started catching up but the four wanted to ask a question. They do not know how but they know they should. Tiara and Sora often buts in when Karma realized something.

"Nakamura, didn't you say you found her four years ago at Osaka?" the blonde girl nodded. "But if my memory serves me right, that was when Asano-kun lead your team. Wouldn't that mea-"

"Ojii-san, you know Uncle Shuu?" Rinnosuke interrupted him.

 _'Uncle Shuu?'_ thought the others.

"He knows," Nakamura responded. "He's actually fond of Kiddo."

"Gakushuu visits us occasionally with his father. Rinnosuke calls them Uncle Shuu and Grandpa," Rinka smiled at them. "They are fond of my son and he likes them, too. When we told him about our plan on moving, he said he'll reserve us a unit on their condominium building. I had Rio bought it in advance."

"What?!" the other former Class 3-E students were dumbfounded.

"And he's actually Tiara's cousin," Rio added making the younger brown orange head nod. "Her mother and our former principal are siblings."

"That bastard," Karma growled. "I can't believe he beat me on this!"

The others except for Tiara and Sora sweatdropped.

 _'They're still competing, huh?'_ Rinka thought.

"Karma-kun, not everything about you and Asano-kun is competition," Manami said to her boyfriend, which made the others laugh except for Sora and Tiara who are confused.

"Karma and Asano are rivals, Tiara-san," Sugaya clarified. "They have been at it since middle school."

"Ah! He is his rival deliquent he's been telling me about? I didn't know he was on Rinka-nee's class," Tiara thanked Sugaya for the information.

They started getting to know one another. Through out their conversation, Manami was rather quiet. Not that she's a loudmouth but she seems quieter than usual. Karma noticed this and asked.

"Are you okay, Manami?"

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah. I'm just a little tired I guess," Manami smiled at him and continued. "Did I make you worry? I'm sorry."

"Would you like to go home?" Karma asked. "We're already in front of it."

"You live on Asano Heights, Karma?" Rinka asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Well, it's pretty near where Manami work," Karma said.

"Shall we go, then?" Touka suggested. "We'll help you in moving your things then we'll go home as well."

"Can I go to your home, Aunt Touka?" Rinnosuke asked.

"Maybe some other time, Rinnosuke," Tiara said to her nephew. "We have to rest."

* * *

 **RYUUNOSUKE**

 _Chiba Ryuunosuke, get it together! Hayami Rinka is not the only one with orange brown hair!_

I'm still not over what happened earlier. I thought I found her. But boy, how wrong was I.

It's driving me crazy! My longing for Rinka, I mean. Seeing that girl earlier made it worse. It set my hopes high. That she's back and that I'll see her soon before I lose my mind.

"Ryunosuke!" I was awakened from my thoughts when my girlfriend called me.

We just finished unpacking her stuffs at a unit here Asano Heights.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry. Can we go grab dinner?"

"Can you cook for me?"

"What would you want?"

"Spaghetti," I nodded.

I went to the kitchen and started preparing the vegetables. Good thing we went to the grocery before unpacking. We sat in the kitchen table and ate in silence after I'm done. I advised her to rest as I went out of the unit. I guess I'm going home.

I was in the ninth floor and I was lazy to take the stairs so I went to wait for the elevator. Asano Heights has fifteen floors that have 20 units each floor. When I heard the elevator rang, I was surprised to see who were in it.

"Chiba?!"

It was the Kimura's with Sugaya and Nakamura-san.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them as I enter the elevator.

"We were helping a friend and her family move," Touka-san answered. "What about you?"

"I was helping my girlfriend got settled in," I responded which made them flinched except for Makoto.

"Uncle Ryuu, Uncle Ryuu!" the boy called me so I smiled at him. "I met a new playmate! His name is Rinnosuke! He and his mother lives on the 13th floor!"

"Really? Maybe we can play with him some other time with the rest of the kids!"

"Yes! Yes! Okaa-chan said they will attend Uncle Yuuma's wedding!" the boy turned to his mother. "Isn't that right, Okaa-chan?"

"Ye-yes, you're right," Touka-san answered.

When we reached the first floor, they asked me where I'm going so I said I'm going home. Sugaya offered a ride since our house is on his way, which I accepted. We bid the Kimura's goodbye as they went inside their mini van. We then entered Sugaya's car and drive home.

When I reached home, I thanked the couple and entered the house to find my mother watching tv.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, son," My mom greeted. "I take it that everything went well with your girlfriend's move. Go take a shower and rest."

"Hai."

It was the day of the wedding. I sleepover at my girlfriend's unit so we can go to the venue together.

I should really get a car. In London, the school provided me a car so I only have to get my license which I did.

I knocked on Lauren's bedroom when I was done dressing up.

"Are you done?"

She opened the door and got out. She looks pretty. She's wearing a light blue dress and her brown locks are up in a bun. All in all, she looks simple yet sophisticated.

"You look pretty," I said as I look at her in her ash orbs.

She smiled and said, "Let's go."

We went out the condominium building and got a cab. The church was not that far. Maybe 2 or 3 kilometers from here. I looked at my watch to find that the ceremony will be starting in thirty minutes. We arrived at the venue in seven minutes and I saw most people are already there.

"Chiba!" we turned to the one who called me. "You're not gonna believe what we heard!"

It was Okajima who was coming at us, he was with Kurahashi-san and Terasaka.

"Are those your former classmates?" Lauren asked and I nodded.

The three stopped when they realized I am with my girlfriend. Kurahashi-san was the first one to continue to us and introduced herself to Lauren.

After their introduction, I asked them what was it all about when they said we should get inside first. When we were about to enter the church, a limo stopped in front of it. It wasn't the bride's so we decided to wait for the one who will be exiting in the said vehicle.

The driver got out and opened the door. The first one who came out surprised me, big time. It was Asano Gakuho, our middle school principal. Following him was his son, Asano Gakushuu. But I was more surprised when the third person came out.

It was the girl whom I mistaken as Rinka last Monday. What was the girl doing here? Following her was a blue-haired woman carrying a black-haired boy. I turned away because I thought they'll be the last one but I was wrong.

"N-no way," I heard Okajima whispered.

"So it is true," Terasaka mumbled.

I turned back to the limo because I got curious. And my eyes widened because of who I saw.

It was a girl in a white dress.

Emerald eyes. Orange-brown head. It can't be.

When she turned to the entrance, she noticed us and smiled.

"Nice to see you again," she said as she approached us but we were still frozen to move.

She is very beautiful.

She is back. For real.

I'm not hallucinating, right?

Rinka.


	6. Chapter 6: Reception Time

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Cheers to Yuuma and Megu!"

Cheers and music surrounds the reception venue of the wedding as the newly-wedded couple made an entrance. They started dancing and having fun. Then the family members of both the groom and the bride side proposed a toast for Yuuma and Megu followed by their elementary friends. Karasuma Tadaomi proposed the first toast when the last elementary friend was done.

"I would like to propose a toast for the couple as your former teacher," he smiled at them. "Congratulations, and may you guys live happily together. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

On a side of the ballroom, Rinka was seating on their table with the Asanos, Tiara, Sora and Rinnosuke.

"Rinka!" she turned to a blonde woman who called her.

"Bitch-sensei!" she said as the woman tackle her into a hug.

"Where have you been?!" her former language teacher questioned her while she's suffocating her. "How dare you left without saying anything?"

"Irina-san," Gakuho Asano called. "You're suffocating her."

"You, tsundere! You missed most of your former classmates' wedding, including Touka's! Just where in the world were you?!"

A certain black-haired guy was just watching the scene two tables from them.

"Ryunosuke?" Lauren asked a little loud which made him notice her. "Are you alright? You have been spacing off."

They were on a table with Yuzuki, Koki, Hinano and Taiga.

"What is it? Do you need anything?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Don't what is it me!" Lauren barked. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been spacing out."

"Can I have your attention please?" Yuuma announced. "My wife and I know that today was suppose to be one of the best days of our lives, and I'm really grateful for you guys that it is. I'm a little emotional today. Not only because I have been married to the love of my life, but also because after how many years, the former students of Kunugigaoka Middle School Class 3-E are all here with our adviser. Guys, I know this is an odd request, but can we please call for an attendance?"

The guests laughed at him.

"I think there's no need for that," Yuuma chuckled. "But can we please have our Sniper Duo here at stage? It's been years since we've been with the two of you. How dare you disappear on us?"

The two tense at the sight of their classmates looking at them expectantly. Ryuunosuke sighed and stood up.

"Sniper duo?" Lauren asked. "Ryunosuke, where are you going?"

"I'll be back," he replied as he made his way to his former partner's table.

He stood in front of the red brown head, and offered his hand. Rinka took his hand as the crowd cheered for them for making their way to the stage.

"There they are," Yuuma said. "Our Sniper duo is back! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Can we here some words from you?" the bride requested.

Rinka looked at her former partner, and they nodded at each other.

"It's amazing how they can still understand each other without talking," Touka commented.

She was on a table with her husband and son, with the Maiharas. Their table was between the tables of Rinka and Ryuunosuke. Lauren turned to Touka when she heard her comment.

 _'That woman and Ryunosuke must have been close'_ , she thought.

"If you look at them communicating like that, it's a little hard to believe that they have been apart from each other for six years," Hinata added.

"I would like to congratulate our former class representatives. I always knew you two would end up with other," Rinka started. "I was a secret shipper myself."

"Well, in that case, we're still hoping for our sniping duo to have the same ending," Lauren heard the orange haired guy commented while snickering. "ChibaHaya still stands."

"I missed you all," Rinka continued. "I know I'll be put in a hot seat some time after this, but let's enjoy the celebration first. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Your turn, Ryuu," Rinka said and handed him the microphone.

"You know, this microphone is the first thing Rinka handed to me other than the "things" we usually use back in our middle school days. Can I keep it as a souvenir?" Ryuunosuke joked which made some chuckled while Rinka gave him a sharp look. "Congratulations, Isogai and Megu-san! I can speak here longer, but my partner and I do not want to keep the spotlight from you any longer. Cheers!"

 _'My partner?'_ Lauren wondered.

The people cheered and clapped. Ryuunosuke escorted Rinka down, and to her seat before going back to his girlfriend's side. Lauren looked at Ryuunosuke for an explanation, but he didn't get it.

"What?" he asked her.

"Who was that lady?" Lauren asked.

"Rinka?" Lauren nodded. "We were partners for the whole the last year of middle school. We also went to the same college, but not on the same course."

"Are you close?"

"Yes, we're practically best friends," he answered.

 _'Best friends who went out on appointments which normal people would recognize as dates,'_ he added on his mind.

"And now, it's time for the bouquet throwing! All women who are not married or engaged are invited to join!" the MC said. "Come on, ladies. Gather up!"

"Lauren-san, let's go participate!" Hinano said.

"B-but," Lauren turned to her boyfriend who nodded.

"Go on," he said.

Lauren was about to decline but Hinano already pulled her to the women who gathered. Kirara, Rio, Manami, and Rinka was there with Tiara and Sora. Manami wondered why Rinka was there if she already married, but she shrugged it off.

"Mrs. Isogai, if you would," the MC requested.

Megu got up and went to the women. She turned her back on them and throw her bouquet. The women gasped as the bouquet landed on the arms of someone who was just pulled there, and she is Manami.

"Eh?!" she cutely exclaimed.

"That's your cue, Karma," Nagisa laughed at his best friend. "Do you need any more signs to propose?"

The red haired man just playfully glared at him, and turned to his girlfriend who was blushing.

 _'Well, she does look adorable holding a bouquet,'_ Karma thought.

Yuuma, knowing the circumstances of not giving the garter to Karma, didn't have the boys gathered for catching which they understood. People still don't want to mess with the demon, or his witch girlfriend. He just gave it to his former red head classmate.

* * *

 **RINKA**

After the reception, Yuuma asked us to gather together at our old campus before they go on their honeymoon trip. Well, it's seems like they do not like to wait for my explanation anymore so it seems like we are sleeping over there. We went to our own houses to change and get our own things for tonight.

"When will you be back?" Tiara asked.

"The latest will be tomorrow in the evening," I answered. "You three take care. If he calls tonight, tell him where I am. I'll be going now."

I exited our unit and went to the lobby. Karma and Okuda said they will give me a ride. When I got there, I was surprise to see not only them, but also Ryuu and his girl.

"There is our tsundere sniper!" Karma playfully announced. "Let's go."

I looked at him, then Okuda, then to other couple present. I greeted them and introduced myself.

"You must be Ry-Chiba's girl," I smiled. "I'm Himeru Rinka. Nice to meet you."

"Himeru?" Ryuu asked confusedly.

"I'm Lauren Wendell," we shook hands.

We went to the parking lot after that and rode Karma's car. I was in the back seat with Lauren and Okuda, Ryuu's on the passenger's seat, while our driver's Karma.

"What were you guys doing at Asano Heights?" I asked them.

"Karma-kun and I are residents there," Okuda answered. "It's pretty near where I work, and it's not too far from Karma's."

"I just moved in," Lauren said. "Since I am from London, I don't actually have a house here so I bought a unit."

"Are you an architect, Lauren-san?" Karma asked.

"Interior designer," Ryuu butted in.

"Still," they turned to me. "Who would have thought that you are residing at your rival's lair?"

"That doesn't make me feel beaten," I saw him smirked.

We continued chatting until we reached the place. I was amazed how perfect the bulding was. It's my first time here. We were still talking while going to the building.

"You should see our entertainment room Hay.. Himeru-san," Okuda said to me, noticing my amused face.

"You can call me Rinka," I smiled at her. "But I think I'd rather visit our training grounds first."

"As expected of you," Ryuu said. "Want a little contest later? You haven't been slacking off, have you?"

"Who do you think you are talking to?" I smirked at him. "I worked as a manager at a shooting gallery for years. If there was someone who slacked off, it should be you!"

"You two aren't really serious about the contest, right?" Okuda looked at us and the sighed. _"I guess that's how you say you missed each other."_

"What was that?" I didn't hear what she said.

"Nothing!"

"Even so, aren't you too relaxed?" Karma asked me. "You'll be in the hot seat later."

"I guess you guys do need an explanation," I slightly smiled.

"Excuse me, I'm a little lost," Lauren butted in.

"Rinka disappeared without a trace few months after I went to London," Ryuu explained. "That's why they acted like that towards us earlier at the reception. It's because we haven't been with them for years."

"Oh," was the only response from Lauren.

When we entered the building, I was amazed by the interior design. It's really a homey atmosphere.

"Rinka!" I heard the girls squealed as they all tackled me to the ground.

They introduced me to Shina, Anise and Karen. The parents didn't bring the kids since they won't have space to sleep. Which made me wonder where the other girls including Lauren would sleep. After introductions, we made our way to our training grounds, the part where we used to do shooting practices. Ryuu and I are standing besides each other, with targets in front of us. Yeah, we'll be against each other in a little shooting contest. I am so winning against him.

"There are 100 targets," Touka explained. "Both of you have 50 ammos. Red for Rinka, Blue for Chiba. First one to eliminate 50 targets will win. Ready, Go!"

We started shooting, and we were both surprised when the targets move. I smirked. This is so my field of expertise.

"Hey! Why are they moving?" Ryuu complained. "That puts Rinka on advantage!"

"So you did slack off," I grinned at him as I shot my last target. "I won!"

"That field was under your domain, how could I won?" he snapped.

"So you're saying that you could've if they weren't moving?" I gave him a sharp look which made him stepped back.

"Enough of that," Maehara said. "You two, we waited long enough. It's time for your explanation, Hayami-san."

"So Rio never told you anything?" I asked them, and they all shook their heads. "Well, first off is that my surname is not Hayami. It's Himeru."

"Wha-?"

"Let's continue inside," Hinata suggested which we followed.

We got ourselves comfortable in the entertainment room. And they all surround me.

"Rinka..." Kurahashi started. "You got married without telling us?"

I was caught off guard by her question.

"Wait, what?!" I burst out. "I'm a single woman! I did not get married!"

That made all of them confused except for Rio. Gosh, did they really think I got married? Without telling them?

"Then how come your surname changed?" Mimura asked.

"And how come you have a son who looks exactly like you?" Sugaya added. "Was it a one night sta-"

Sugaya was cut off by Rio who hit him.

"Let Rinka explain, idiots," Rio told them. "I can't believe you guys actually thought Rinka would get married without informing us. Us, I mean. Who do you think will agree in becoming her maid of honor if we're excluded? You know her better than that!"

"Sorry," they murmured.

"Haya- Himeru-san, what happened after your mother disowned you?" Okajima was the one who asked.

"So you did know I was disowned. Also, you all can just call me Rinka," I started. "And to answer your question, I lived on my former apartment for about a week. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just continued reading Sensei's advice book. I saw it there."

"Saw what there?"

"A number," I answered. "It said there and I quote: "If things doesn't work out well with your mother, call this number. They are waiting for you." End of quote. So I did call the number."

"Whose number was it?"

"It was my father's number."

The others looked confused except for Rio, Touka, Hinano, and Ryuu.

"Your father?" Ryuu asked. "Isn't he a well known man in the Kansai Region?"

"You knew about Rinka's family arrangement, Chiba?" Rio asked which made him nod.

"What do you guys know about her that we don't?" Kayano asked.

"Her parents weren't married," Hinano started.

"You can tell them bluntly," I said to her. "My mother was a mistress. I was the secret daughter of that well known man."

* * *

 **I don't own the characters.**


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation Time

**NO ONE'S POV**

"My mother was a mistress. I was the secret daughter of that well known man."

Silence embraced them with what Rinka said.

"The number written there by sensei was the number of my father," Rinka continued. "I was hesitant when I called it but I was greeted by a voice of a kind woman who was actually the legal wife of my father, Katsumi-san."

"Katsumi-san invited me to live with them," she said. "And all of them accepted me to the family. They also agreed that they will have my surnamed changed. I have three siblings: an older brother and a pair of twins who are younger than me. Funny is how we all inherited our father's looks. Our older brother and I also inherited his eyes, but the twins inherited Katsumi-san's eyes. Some of you met Tiara, right? She's my girl twin sibling."

"But I decided I cannot burden them with me so I started looking for jobs," she stated. "My father own a famous clothing line but since my field of expertise doesn't really match any position in the company, I declined their offer of working there. I became a manager of a shooting gallery, and a ghost newswriter for a trusted news publication in Osaka."

"About my son, well, he is actually my nephew," she explained further. "Kinousuke-nii, Erina-san his wife, and Katsumi-san was involved in an accident which took away their lives. Rinnosuke was orphaned because of that. I was the closest to him besides his parents that he said he wants to be with me. I had my father help me to legally adopt him."

"Why didn't you contact us?" Touka asked.

"I'm sorry," Rinka apologized. "It's just that it was my first time in my whole life to actually experience the real essence of family. I was so happy with them that I never thought of going back here. Also, I was afraid that if I contact one of you, my mother could find where I am and I didn't want that. I'm still afraid of her."

"I see," Hinano said. "How about you, Chiba-kun? Why did you cut off your communication with us?"

"He did what?!" Rinka reacted. "Chiba Ryuunosuke!"

"He-hey! I can explain!" the guy started getting nervous when his former sniping partner gave him a warning glare. "I have the right to explain as well! Don't look at me like that! It's still scaring the hell out of me!"

The others except for the women who aren't former Class 3-E laugh at their friend's defense.

"Some things never change," Taisei teased. "Like how Haya-Rinka-san still has an effect to us. I mean, she was the one who we never messed with back in the days."

"With Manami being next on the list," Nagisa sweatdropped.

"Actually, you were first on the list, Nagisa," Rinka teased. "And I was also on the right mind not to mess with Okuda."

"Me? Why? I was harmless," Manami innocently defended which made her look hot to her boyfriend.

"In combat," Hiroto coughed. "You can make poisons and toxins like you're doing usual homework, there's no way you were harmless."

"And Manami-chan, Karma already made it clear to us that messing with you will earn us triple trouble from him," Kaede answered truthfully.

"He was that territorial?" the four women wondered.

"Posessive," Tomohito coughed.

"Anyway, don't you think we're missing the point?" Rio asked. "We still need an answer from Chiba!"

Then, they all turned their heads to the architect who just sigh and turn his sight away. Not that they could actually tell that since they don't actually know where he's looking.

"I was just being selfish," was the first words that came out off his mouth. "I was on the point of breaking down because of homesickness, and I didn't know what to do since I have no one to consult it with."

Rinka felt guilt upon what his last statement was since she knew she was the only one he can run to at times like that, yet she chose to disappear.

"But I knew I can't quit," he continued. "I'm already there, and I was there because of the support I got from you guys and my parents. I needed to be strong. But as soon as I heard from any of you, it wouldn't take me a minute to grab my passport. I wanted to go home badly, especially when you said tha-"

He paused as he looked at Rinka, but nobody noticed his gaze.

 _'Especially when you said that Rinka was missing,'_ he added on his thoughts.

"I couldn't make a progress or even be a little bit productive," he went on. "So I thought... maybe I could just cut communication with you guys. No offense, but everything about home about then seems like a big distraction. And I don't want to fail the assignment. I'm sorry, but it was all I can think for me not to jump on a plane at that time."

"I can say I know how you feel," Karma sighed. "That's also why you lost contact to me back when I went out of the country for college. It was lonely, but even lonelier when you know you can always go home, but you still can't."

He nodded at his point.

"I remember that," Yuuma chuckled lightly. "Okuda-san knocked some sense at your arrival in the airport."

"To think a devil can't do anything against a witch," Sosuke commented.

"Well, that's because even the devil gets scared on the thought of losing his witch," Taiga teased. "Right, Karma?"

The redhead just glared at him, but didn't say anything because he was actually right.

"When did the topic become him and me?" Manami wondered. "Don't go ganging up on him. The floor is for our Sniper Duo!"

 _'I guess I'm partially responsible to what happen to Ryuu,'_ Rinka thought. _'If I didn't disappear like that, then he could have contacted me for his worries and the like.'_

"Stop making that face. And don't blame yourself," Rinka turned to the guy. "It's my fault for being too dependent on you."

"How did you know she was blaming herself?" Anise asked. "She wasn't even talking."

"I just do," Ryuunosuke replied. "We're best friends, but I was always depending on her about communications and such."

"That doesn't sound like best friends to me," Karen whispered which made Kotaro laughed because he was the only one who heard it.

"How about going to sleep, guys?" Kaede suggested. "Not sure about you guys, but I have taping for tomorrow."

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Shina asked. "You only have enough beds, right?"

"There are four of you, right?" Manami asked. "One of you can have my bed, I don't sleep on the room."

"Have mine as well," Rinka said. "I don't think I have a better sleeping place than the place I have in mind right now."

"You can have my bed as well," Sumire said. "We won't be staying. Zei needs us to be home before tomorrow."

"Do you think you can give Yukiko a ride?" Tomohito said. "She also needs to go, making her bed available as well."

After biding goodbye to the Yoshidas, and Yukiko, they went to the rooms so they could sleep. Except for Manami, Karma, and Rinka.

* * *

 **LAUREN**

"Why can't I sleep in the same room as you?" I asked my boyfriend.

"House rules," he said. "Ladies are not allowed to the guys' room and vice versa. Go on, and sleep."

I kissed his cheek, and he entered the boys room. I enter the girls room to find only one bed available and it belong to that Rinka lady.

I laid there and sigh. I don't like that woman. I mean, her relationship with my boyfriend is so unclear. He labeled them as best friends, but depending upon the reactions of their other former classmates? They were more than friends. And it just doesn't sit well with me.

"Who is she really?" I thought loud.

"Rinka is someone you can't replace in Chiba's life," I heard the reply above me so it must be from the blonde earlier. "Don't even bother trying."

Nakamura Rio.

"Not that he will replace her," I turned to the woman beside me whom I recognized as Touka. "You call yourself Chiba's girlfriend, right? How long have you two been a couple?"

"Two months," I answered. "Why?"

"Have you seen his eyes?" I froze which made her raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't even know what his eye color is, do you? Not that I can actually talk. I know him for years now and most of us still haven't see his eyes."

"Actually," the voice from above said. "The only one who had seen his eyes, and have the right to see them since he permits it is Rinka. That's how special they are to each other. Don't go have any ideas to compete against Rinka. You'll lose miserably."

"You're saying as if Ryunosuke would leave me anytime for that woman," I said.

"Why wouldn't he?" I froze at the response from Touka. "Chiba-kun have been in love with her for years now. Earlier today, who do you think Chiba-kun is referring to when he said that he doesn't have anyone to talk t back in those days? Rinka was the only one who can actually understand him wordless. And he's the only one who can do that to Rinka. That's how tight their bond is. It's only a matter of time."

"They were best friends," I defended. "And that Rinka lady might not have the same feelings with my boyfriend."

"Who went to appointments which normal people would categorize as dates," Rio retorted. "Where do you think Rinka is right now?"

"How is that important?" I asked.

"Wrong question," Touka shook her head. "Who do you think is with her right now?"

I immediately rose up, and went out of the room. I knocked to the other door which was answered by Yuuma.

"Where's Ryunosuke?" I asked.

"Chiba went out," he answered. "He doesn't like sleeping here. He should be in the forest but I wouldn't go there if I were you since you are not really familiar with it."

"Thank you," I politely answered.

"Want us to show you?" Touka and Rio was behind me and I just nodded.

We went out of the building and into the forest. We were getting deep when I heard laughters of a man and a woman.

"Hide," Touka whispered as she pulled me behind the tree.

I looked up to a big tree to find Rinka and Ryunosuke laughing with each other. They were sitting on different branches, but they were beside each other. He was laughing with her, and I can barely make him smile.

"See what we mean?" Rio said. "Give up, before you got hurt."

I looked down.

"Let's head back," Touka said. "You won't gain their attention when they are up there. That tree is like their own little world. Nobody resides there as often as they do."

As much as I hate to comply. I went back to the building with them. When I got on the bed, I got the blanket wrapped around me and started crying silently.


End file.
